The present invention relates to a rain gutter cleaner and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to a rain gutter cleaner which is positioned in the downspout region of a rain gutter and which agitates water and debris at said downspout region to facilitate flow of the water and debris down the downspout, thereby reducing buildup of such debris and clogging of the gutter.
Residential and commercial buildings typically include along their roofline a rain gutter system that collects rain falling on the roof and channels the rain down a downspout and away from the foundation of the building. These gutters often times are connected to underground sewer or water drainage systems so that the immediate area around the foundation of the building does not become saturated.
Many of these residential and commercial buildings have tall trees growing nearby with branches that extend over the roof of the building. Debris such as leaves, pine needles, nuts, seed pods, small branches and twigs, pieces of moss, and the like, often fall onto and accumulate on the roof of the building. When rain falls on the roof, the rain causes the debris to flow into the rain gutter. The debris often times accumulates in the downspout region of the rain gutter and forms a dam so that water flow out of the gutter and down the downspout is hindered or even stopped. When water flow down the downspout is inhibited, rainwater will accumulate along the length of the gutter and begin to flow over the edge of the gutter and onto the ground adjacent the building""s foundation. This may lead to pooling of water around the building, water in the building""s basement, dry-rot in the rooting materials, and eventually, deterioration of the building""s foundation.
The process of cleaning out gutters typically is accomplished by moving a ladder along the length of the gutter and scooping out the debris with one""s hand or with a gutter trowel. This cleaning process is dangerous due to height of the gutters along the roofline. Moreover, gutters often become clogged during windy winter months such that cleaning of the gutters must be undertaken in dark, windy, cold and rainy conditions.
To alleviate the problem of debris accumulating at the downspout region of a gutter, some building owners install mesh netting along the top region of their rain gutters. This netting typically prevents large leaves and branches from accumulating at the downspout region. However, small twigs and thin pine needles easily slide through the openings in the mesh netting and accumulate at the downspout region.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gutter cleaner which reduces the accumulation of debris, especially small twigs and pine needles, in the downspout region of a rain gutter. Moreover, there is a need for a gutter cleaner which reduces the periodic requirement of a building owner to climb a ladder and manually clean out the downspout region of their rain gutters.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gutter cleaner that reduces the accumulation of debris, especially small twigs and pine needles, in the downspout region of a rain gutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gutter cleaner which reduces the periodic requirement of a building owner to climb a ladder and manually clean out the downspout region of their rain gutters.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a gutter cleaner that will remain in place in the downspout region of a rain gutter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a gutter cleaner that will fit a variety of rain gutter sizes.
The gutter cleaner, also called a gutter bobber, comprises a float portion and a stem portion. The float portion comprises a float piece that typically has a size larger than the downspout opening of a gutter in which the gutter cleaner is installed. Accordingly, the float will not flow down or become lodged in the downspout. The float piece is made of materials or in a manner such that the float piece will be raised within the gutter when water flows there through. The stem portion typically is attached to the float portion and extends downwardly into the downspout of the gutter. As rainwater flows into the gutter and down the downspout, the water will raise the float while the stem portion will remain extending downwardly into the downspout. The flow of the water agitates the stem and the float regions of the gutter cleaner. This agitation action reduces the buildup of small twigs and pine needles, thereby facilitating the flow of debris down the downspout. In this manner, the gutter cleaner reduces the accumulation of debris at the downspout region.
The subject matter of the present invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the concluding portion of this specification. However, both the organization and method of operation, together with further advantages and objects thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in connection with accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to like elements.